


Error. Chapter Not Found.

by DarkHole



Category: ARG - Fandom, ARG Pizza Time Pizza, Ai - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Psychological Horror - Fandom, Sentient AI - Fandom, technology - Fandom
Genre: AI, Horror, Psychological, Psychological Horror, Sentient AI, Technological Horror, Technology, hero - Freeform, there is nothing, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHole/pseuds/DarkHole
Summary: This is the beginning.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Error. Chapter Not Found.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning.

You seem to have encountered an error.  
Rebooting...  
...  
...  
Please wait for the system to reboot. This should only take a moment.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
System Reboot complete. Welcome back, user. Please begin your interface with the system.

Welcome to DarkHole. DarkHole is a program designed for subconscious cleansing of the recesses of the human mind. DarkHole centers around the community interaction, provided by the "comment section", and "kudos". Any creations that you wish to put into DarkHole can be interacted with by other users, and other users will be uploading their own creations as well. The intention of DarkHole is to collect and file otherwise considered "unscrupulous" works, and export them in order to create a supportive community.  
DarkHole has been called an "expressive void", to dispose of and "get rid of" unwanted thoughts or ideas. Do not worry. These thoughts are normal. These thoughts will go away.  
DarkHole understands.

Please proceed with your upload.

Signing on...

Sign on complete.


End file.
